


Throw All the Darkness into Gold

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Angst, Graphic, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Kane Hale, Mentioned Kyle Whittemore-Stilinski, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, image, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson wants to talk to Stiles about the conversation he had with Kane but Stiles is dealing with other stuff.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #368: Gazebo, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #369: Encounter





	Throw All the Darkness into Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or at least if you are interested in the story/series in any way... otherwise, I have no idea and that's depressing.
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine story #4¬\\\Day 31 of confinement in Spain\

When Jackson gets home after talking to Kane, he’s surprised to find that there’s nobody in the living room or in the kitchen area, so he does what he usually does: he concentrates and he finds four(*) heartbeats upstairs and one outside, close enough because he can still hear it. Jackson looks through the windows in the big doors in front of the garden and he can easily distinguish Stiles illuminated by the lamps in the wooden gazebo close to the swimming pool.

When he opens one of the doors and steps outside, the wind isn’t too cold but it still makes him think of getting one of those blankets they have in the living room to watch TV or bring outside. So, he finds Stiles’ favorite and takes it with him.

Finding Stiles sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands is not what he expected and he’s immediately on alert.

“Hey,” Jacksons says, sitting next to him, “what’s wrong?”

Jackson can’t see if he’s crying but he can feel waves of anxiety and sadness coming out of him and he just wants to know what’s happened.

“Here, I brought you this,” Jackson hands him the blanket, “I thought you might be cold.”

Stiles looks at him, taking the blanket and tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks,” Stiles says, reaching up to find Jackson’s cheek and kiss him briefly before covering his legs with the blanket. “I’m okay, really.”

“Sure, you’re fucking great. What’s happened? Why are you here?” Jackson insists, running his hand along Stiles back repeatedly before leaving it on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“I was talking to Kyle and I needed some air.”

“Talking?” Jackson raises his eyebrows, already figuring out what happened. “Don’t you mean arguing?”

“Well, it was just talking at first. Then, things got out of control and he started yelling but I cut it off and sent him to his room.”

“Shit,” Jackson says.

“It’s my fault. I should have waited for you to talk about it.”

Jackson snorts. “Don’t do that. You can’t blame yourself for the way he reacts to whatever you tell him to do or not to do.” If there’s something Kyle needs, it’s discipline and he keeps having problems accepting and taking orders. His attitude hasn’t completely changed just because he was officially adopted and it feels like it’s been a long time since then.

“I know that but you can’t deny that he takes everything better when it comes from you.”

“Stiles—” Jackson finds Stiles’ hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t _Stiles_ me—it’s true. He respects you more. It’s always been that way.”

Jackson gets up and squats in front of Stiles, taking his hands in his.

“He loves you,” Jackson says with as much conviction as he feels in what he’s saying. “He absolutely loves you. You have to know that because if I can feel it, you should be able to feel it too.” Not only because of the bond they share but mostly because Kyle’s behavior has changed a lot since the day they met him and they know that the day she was adopted was the happiest he ever had.

“Maybe he does, but he doesn’t respect me and it hurts, okay? The things he says sometimes hurt and I feel… I feel helpless… I feel like I can’t do this… like I need you.” Stiles says, looking directly into Jackson’s eyes.

“Well, I don’t think you need me to talk to him, but I’m here if you do. And I’m sorry I was late. Kane insisted on talking to me—”

“I know.” Jackson’s text hasn’t explained much but at least he knew that he should better not have dinner with the kids and do it later when Jackson arrived. “It’s okay.”

“Please, tell me what happened,” Jackson holds Stiles’ left hand with his right one, intertwining their fingers. If anything, their physical contact always comforts and calms down each other.

“He’s failed his last exams of Spanish and biology, so I told him he needed to focus on that. I reminded him that the guitar lessons depended on his marks… same thing with his phone… you know… and so, I basically told him _no phone or guitar time for two weeks_ and he just… he went ballistic. I mean, anybody who had happened to hear him would have thought I was torturing him. He started screaming and saying all sorts of things…”

“Shit…” Jackson shakes his head.

Stiles licks his lips. “What? You think it was too much?”

“Too much? Are you serious?” Jackson snorts. “I would have given him a month. He’s lucky I wasn’t there.”

“We can still change it if you want.”

“No. It was your decision. And we warned him when we got him the guitar; he knew what would happen... He has no right to react the way he did and we can’t tolerate that behavior.” Jackson can’t help being a little surprised by Kyle’s outburst because, even if they’ve encountered that kind of conduct since they met him, he hadn’t reacted that way in a long time. But the truth is that he’s a teenager and no matter how much his situation has changed, that fact still remains the same. “Of course, I’ll talk to him but if it’s any consolation, if I had been there, he’d have reacted exactly the same way. I don’t have a magical power over him.”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles shakes his head stubbornly.

“Come on, he’s not changed that much,” Jackson says, waving his arms. “He still has no filter and honestly, I don’t know if that’s ever gonna change.”

“Yeah, but he listens to you and Derek. I’ve seen it and I get it, I’m glad he does… I can’t connect with him the way you both do—”

“But you don’t need to. He’s learned other things from you… from Ilya… from Daniel. You may not see it but he has. There’s no doubt about it. And I know you’re upset right now but you can’t let him get to you this way. We have to keep doing what we’re doing. You’re showing him that there are consequences to his actions… something he’s been missing for most of his life… and of course, he hates that… he hates not getting what he wants but what teenager doesn’t hate that? That’s why he reacted that way… it wasn’t personal… it wasn’t against you. Hell, Daniel isn’t much different but you don’t take it the same way because he’s got good marks and you’ve never had a problem dealing with that thing in particular but he’s got other issues…”

“Jackson—” Stiles interrupts him.

“My point is that he’s upset but he’s your son and he’ll deal with it, and you shouldn’t think twice about it… plus, there’s something else that I actually need you to think about. And unlike him, I will listen to you and I’ll appreciate whatever it is that you have to say about it.”

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> (*) Making this note because I know the number 4 can be confusing... I'd be confused too. Instead of fully explaining it, I'll say that it will be explained in another chapter and then you'll get it. This is something I have not written yet and I'm still trying to decide how I'm gonna do it, so bear with me... one way or another I hope to write about it... We'll see...
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> Thanks to the brilliant Ben Hazlewood for the title from "Too Young".
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
